Lyra's Letters
by Moibeal
Summary: Draco loves his children. There is no one else in this world that is more important to him than Lyra and Scorpius. This story shows his relationship with his daughter, Lyra.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

**AN: This little story has been bugging me for a while. I haven't decided if it will stay a one shot, depends on the response it gets. I will say if I do continue it, it will solely focus on Draco and Lyra's father/daughter relationship. **

**I don't have a beta. Any mistakes are mine. I welcome constructive criticism, I will ignore down right meanness. Please review, it helps feed the bunnies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Writing fanfiction is a way I stay sane in nursing school. I do not write for profit. Any plot, setting, or characters that are recognizable belong to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

_ August 1, 2018_

_To my guiding star, _

_ Lyra, my darling girl, I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be. I have hidden many things about my past from Scorpius and you. Please try to understand, I did not conceal these things from you to be hurtful, but to protect you. My past and your grandparents' past are not stories that should be told to young girls. The truth is that I have never been the hero that you have made me out to be. You are so much more than I ever was at your age. Where you are kind, thoughtful, brave, smart, and respectful, I was arrogant. I thought myself better than anyone in the world; all because I was a pureblood, because I was a Malfoy. _

_ Grand-père and Grand-mère raised me in a somewhat similar fashion that I have raised you. They spoiled me, as I have spoiled Scorpius and you. I never wanted for anything. I was disciplined, taught proper etiquette, and expected to act according to my station, just like you have been. Although, unlike you, I was taught to believe that being a pureblood meant everything. When I was growing up there was nothing worse than being a blood traitor, a half-blood, or a muggleborn. I was taught that being a Malfoy meant power and prestige. I expected respect from everyone, adults and children, simply because of who I was. I did not give people respect unless their families had my parent's respect. _

_ When I went to Hogwarts I found out that the world wasn't going to be given to me the way my parents had made me believe. People didn't respect me. They feared my father. They were afraid of him because of his power, of his past. They were afraid of any altercation with me, because of what they and their families would face from him. _

_ Lyra, you have been told about the two Dark Wars with Voldemort. What you haven't been told is our family's involvement. When I was sixteen, I took the Dark Mark. Grand-père took his before the first war, when he was sixteen. We both took it for different reasons. He truly believed that the Dark Lord wanted to preserve the traditions in pureblood cultures. I did it to protect them, to protect my family. By that time, my fate was sealed. _

_ I did some terrible things, things which you are still too young to understand. _

_ I am telling you this now, because that man in Diagon Alley will not be the last and you deserve the truth. You are going to face ugly, cruel people in this world who will not separate you from me. They have the right to be angry, but not at you. You, my precious girl, have done nothing to deserve those words he said to you, but that is the way of this world. I am sorry for the hurt I have and will cause you indirectly and directly. There is nothing I can do to change the past and I am not perfect. _

_ What I can promise you is that, you are my world. You have held my heart from the moment you were born. There is not a thing I would not do for you, and I will spend my life making up for my mistakes for Scorpius and you. _

_With all my love, _

_Papa_

Knockturn Alley was as disgusting as it had been last year, smelling of piss and vomit. Draco didn't understand why his father insisted on using the floo connection there. The Leaky Caudron was perfectly acceptable, in his opinion. They were here to pick up his children's school supplies. Scorpius was excited about the fact that he could take his broom with him this year. His daughter Lyra, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. Draco knew she was excited for her first year, but she was also terrified at the prospect of being away from him. If he was honest with himself, so was he. Since the small family of three moved from France last year, Lyra and he had been inseparable.

They walked down Diagon Alley and Lyra peered excitedly into the shop windows as they passed. She would tug on his hand when she saw something she particularly liked. She would look up hopefully at him, blue eyes sparkling. Draco would smile gently at her, "Maybe after we are done, darling." Her smile would dazzle him. Scopious rolled his eyes at the pair, Lyra had known by the time she was two how to get anything from their father. He just couldn't wait to split up and see if he could find Albus.

When they reached the bank, he got his wish. They ran into the Potter clan as they were walking out. The two Slytherin boys quickly devised a plan and Scropius easily begged off from shopping for his sister's first year supplies. James Potter was fine with taking them to get their supplies. They all parted, cordially, if not awkwardly. This had been the first time that Draco had talked to Harry since his trial.

Lyra and he went through each store with excitement, picking out the supplies she need and a few extras that she wanted. A magical silk hair ribbon that changed color on request, brightly colored inks, fancy quills that had anti-staining charms, and new shoes found their ways into her supplies with only a smile and a pleading look in her ice blue eyes.

"Please Papa?" was all she had to say and they were hers. He knew he was being extra easy with her because, well, he was going to miss her dearly, and a smile from her warmed him.

The day was going perfectly, until she dragged him into Wizard Wheezing Wheezes. Surprisingly, they had been able to avoid crowd in the alley and other stores, but this store was packed. So packed, it was hard to move without bumping into another parent or tripping over a child. Loud laughter, scolding parents, and loud bangs and pops from products filled the air.

Lyra had run ahead of him, trying to catch a glimpse of the new items. Time seemed to slow as a man quickly turned and knocked into her. Draco tried to increase is pace as he watched her fall. The man spoke his apologies as he helped her up, brushing off her arm, smiling all the while until his eyes met Draco's as he approached the two. The man looked to him, then to Lyra, then back to him. Realization flared into his eyes as he saw the resemblance of father and daughter. His smiling face turned to stone and his grip on Lyra's arm tightened to the point the girl wince and looked to her father in fear.

"Malfoy," the man spat, spittle spraying as he spoke. "You have some nerve showing your face in here."

"Let go of my daughter, please." Draco requested with a firm voice. He reached out one hand and Lyra latched to it quickly. He squeezed her hand gently to reassure her.

"Fucking death eater, how dare you come around any of us." But he had released Lyra and Draco immediately pulled her to him. The store had gone deathly quiet and George Weasley was quickly trying to make his way over to them.

"Tell me _Malfoy, _who you had to pay to get out of going to Azkaban? Who did your Mother have to fuck to get pardoned?" The man stared at him disgustedly. Draco felt a sting of pain as he bit down his tongue, his rage cause him to tremble.

"Please refrain from using that type of language in front of my daughter," Draco said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his temper in check. He knew if he denied any claim the man stated would only make matters worse. He turned his back to the man and took Lyra's hand and headed for the door.

"Tell me, have to taught her to be the perfect death eater's whore, yet or does that come later?!" The man yelled, angry with the fact Draco wasn't rising to the fight.

"What did you say?!" Draco spun quickly back toward the man in outrage.

"That's enough!" Harry Potter had pushed his way through the crowd and in between the two fuming men. Lyra was standing off to the side, with tears making their way down her face. Scorpius appeared out of nowhere wrapping his arm around her, tucking her into him.

"I don't care how you feel about Draco here, but you will apologize to that girl immediately. Having prejudice against her is no better than the prejudice we face in the past. She has nothing to do with the past, none of our children do. It's best if you remember that." At first the man wanted to argue but Harry fixed him with a harsh glare. Finally the words seemed to sink into the man's brain. He looked sickened at being compared to a Death Eater.

He quickly mumbled an apology to Lyra and sunk into the crowd. Draco nodded at Harry before gathering his crying daughter in one arm and taking Scorpius' hand with his free hand and apparated away from the store.

* * *

"Papa, why did that man say those horrible things?" Draco hated the way her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Lyra . . ." he didn't know where to begin. Since they had moved back from France last year, he had sheltered her. The few times he had taken her with him to Diagon Alley, the place had been practically deserted.

"They couldn't have been true! The Death Eaters were horrible people, who did horrible things!" Her voice rose in a panic when her father didn't respond immediately. "Papa! Tell me it wasn't true!"

"I can't Lyra." Draco wearily sunk down onto his desk in front of her, shaking his head sadly. When he reached out to touch her, she flinched away from him violently. Draco felt his heart break. His daughter was afraid of him. She hated him. When she tore out of his study, he did nothing to stop her.

"I'll go talk to her," Narcissa said softly and rose from her position on the small seatee.

"Leave her be Mother," his voice coarse with emotion as he stared at the spot where Lyra was just sitting.

"Draco, let your mother interject," Lucius took a sip of his drink after he spoke, looking pointedly at Draco.

"No, she is my child. I can handle this," Draco argued tiredly, rubbing his eyes wearily. He needed a stiff drink.

"You have been too soft on her, darling. Just let your father and I handle this. Everything will be right as rain when she remembers her manners." Narcissa tried to insist gently, placing a hand on Lucius' shoulder to silence him.

"NO! I am not soft! She knows her place! She has been disciplined! She has manners! Just because I raised her a different the way than you raised me doesn't mean I slacked off! I would rather have her not be afraid to tell me anything! She will has never feared me or wondered if she had my approval! Do you understand?!" His stare was pointedly at his father, who was looking to his feet in shame.

"I have dealt with it once already with Scorpius! I know how to handle these things. Unless you are planning on staying for dinner, then please leave." Draco walked across the room without sparing a second glance to his parents, before slamming the door.

* * *

The little harp constellation twinkled in the sky, his daughter's namesake mocking him. The sky was clear and full of stars. The summer air was warm as Draco lay in the grass, an empty bourbon glass sat by his side. Lyra would not come out of her room, despite his pleas. When she didn't come down for dinner, he slipped the letter under her door. Now he was lying in the grass looking at the stars, searching for a way to fix this mess.

Astronomy had always been his favorite subject. His obsession started when he was four. His is mother told him what his name meant and where it originated. He had his son's name picked out by the time he was sixteen. Lyra had been a wonderful accident, but he refused to allow Astoria to name her after a fucking flower.

They were the only lights in his life, his guiding stars. The reason he had tried, the reason he made a name for himself that separate him from his father. They were his reason to live. His heart was breaking to think that one of them possibly hated him.

He sighed and made to stand, wincing when his knees popped. Draco walked over to the patio where the bourbon bottle sat on the table and fell heavily into the chair. He stared at the bottle trying to decide if he wanted another drink.

The door creaked open and he turned to see Lyra standing in the doorway, tiny feet bare and his old Quidditch jersey that stopped knees. She clutched a stuffed dragon in her arms, looking at him shyly. He gave her a watery smile and opened his arms. She shuffled quickly over to him and climbed in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. He hugged her tight to him. They stayed like that for a while.

"Vey barn't too," her voice muffled against his shirt. He craned his neck to get a better look at her. Her fine dark brown hair was matted at the back of her skull from where she tossed and turned in her bed.

"What was that darling?" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before shifting her until she was cradled in his arms.

"They aren't true. I don't believe him." He smiled softly at her. "They can't be true."

"I'm so sorry," He hugged her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head. He rocked her gently in his arms humming to her softly. Her fingers tangled in his shirt and he could feel a wet spot begin to form from her tears.

"Why was he so mean?" Her voice was quiet and broken, the sound hurt his heart. He never wanted to have this conversation with her. No matter how much he didn't want to have it, he had to tell her.

"Because Death Eaters hurt his family," he sighed. It was probably true. Draco hadn't recognized the man, but he did recognize the hurt, the hatred, the anger. They were in the faces of many nameless people, people ready to blame him for his father's, his uncle's, and his aunt's transgressions.

When Lyra was six months old, Astoria left and he took his children to Nice, France. France knew about the war but did not have direct dealings with the Dark Lord. They people hadn't ostracized him. His children weren't tormented at primary school. They made friends easily. He had honestly thought about not sending them to Hogwarts when his son received his letter, but Scorpius begged and his parents insisted.

"Did you hurt his family?" Lyra asked, breaking his line of thought.

"I don't know." He could have. He could have gone to school with the wanker. He looked to be around his age. He could have been there the night he let the Death Eaters into the school, or someone in his family could have been there instead.

"Did you hurt a lot of people?" Draco sighed and closed his eyes, regret and shame filling him.

"Yes," he breathed out quietly. He could feel Lyra's grip tighten on his shirt.

"Did you kill anyone?" Her voice was so quiet he barely heard her. He looked down at her, pained. She was looking at him with fear. Afraid of him or afraid of the answer, he didn't know.

"No," he shook his head while he spoke and Lyra's grip loosened. Her whole body seemed to relax and she sunk into him. She wiped away a few tears with the snout on her dragon and snuggled closed to him.

"Why didn't you go to Azkaban?" Her voice didn't quiver anymore. It had a sleepy underlying tone to it now. Draco shook out his left arm and looked at the watch on his wrist. It was two in the morning. It was amazing that she was still awake.

"A few reasons: because I wasn't an adult when I took the mark, I was forced to take the mark, and because in the final battle I helped the Order." Draco said softly.

"Why didn't Grand-mere?" He could feel her index finger begin to tap against his chest, slowly and rhythmically, trying to match the beats of his heart. Tap-tap, tap-tap. A habit she had started when she was small.

"She never took the Mark and she helped Mr. Potter." Draco replied, gently twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers.

"Grand-pere?" Lyra stifled a yawn with her hand.

"He went for six years." Draco murmured softly.

"Papa?" She yawned and he smiled at her.

"Yes, Lyra?"

"Is that why my mother left?" He rested his cheek on top of her head and tightened his grip on her, hugging her to him.

"No baby."

"Was it cause of Scropius and me?" Draco shook his head and pressed a kiss against her hair.

"No." His voice hard, he hated Astoria for leaving. Not because of him, there marriage had been a business contract to him, but because of his children.

"Papa?" She yawned, the word drawn out.

"Mmhm?" He smiled at her, just wondering just how many more questions she could possibly have.

"I still love you." She mumbled; sleep finally starting to claim her.

"I love you more," He could feel his eyes burn as the tear welled up. She still loved him. Despite his past, he hadn't lost her.

"No. . . .way. . . possible," The words feel from her lips slowly and Draco stood smiling. They had done this ritual every night since she was four. He walked into the house, content that all was right for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting Hat

**AN:I don't have a beta. Any mistakes are mine. I welcome constructive criticism, I will ignore down right meanness. Please review, it helps feed the bunnies.**

**AN: I would like to thank Maddymoo25 and Booktube for reviewing. I would also like to thank everyone who has read and didn't review. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Writing fanfiction is a way I stay sane in nursing school. I do not write for profit. Any plot, setting, or characters that are recognizable belong to JK Rowling**_._

Chapter 2: Sorting Hat

_September 3, 2018_

_Dear Papa, _

_ Scorpius says it is okay to be angry or happy, but I am not. I am just so terribly confused. Why now? Why did she come to the station Papa? What could she possibly want from us? Should I write to her like she said? I just don't know what I should do. _

_I am sorry to start this letter off like that, and I have taken this long for me to write. I was afraid of your reaction. Grand- père said I would be disowned if I was anything other than Slytherin. The hat placed me Papa! I wanted to be in Slytherin, I promise. I know that Scorpius has already told you about the sorting ceremony. The Sorting Hat said that I would do great here. I just hope you aren't angry. I couldn't stand it if you were angry. _

_I have met a lot of new people and even made a few friends. Scorpius was right the Potters are really nice. Lily, Albus' and James' little sister, is in my year. We share a dorm, just like Albus and Scorpius. The other girls seem a little weary of me, but I am not going to let that bother me. They'll come around eventually, it's a shock. At least that was what Lily told me. Other than her, James Potter and Teddy Lupin have very nice to me. No one has said anything directly to me, but I can tell they are really uneasy about me being here. _

_Classes seem interesting, at least with the first few classes. We haven't learnt anything yet. We have just gone over the syllabuses and calendars, the expectations and safety measures, and the basic mechanics of the magics we will use for each class. So far, Potions is my favorite. We have actually been able to do something in there, and I guess it doesn't hurt that Uncle Blaise teaches it. _

_But Papa, I miss you. I miss home. I never thought I would be this upset about not being there but I am. I hope it will get easier. Please don't let Grand-père disown me, I really hope he was jesting when he said that. _

_I am sorry I am not in Slytherin. If it make you feel better the hat of torn between this and Ravenclaw. _

_I love you. _

_Your Gryffindor, _

_Lyra _

_PS: If you aren't too mad at me, will you get Tipsy to send some sweets? Oh, and I left Minx's treats. The cat has ignored me since we have gotten here. Please Papa? _

* * *

_September 1, 2018 _

Lyra held on tightly to her father's hand as they pushed themselves through the throng of muggles, while Scorpius pushed the cart that had their things. She looked around wide-eyed at all the people, her ears hurt from the loud announcements and train whistles. People walked around, not looking where they were going but at the devices in their hands, wires coming from their ears. Muggle London was loud and fast, and overwhelming. Lyra loved it.

"Stop staring, darling." Draco reprimanded her gently, tugging her along.

"Papa, can we go into London when we get back for the holidays?" Lyra asked looking up to her father. Draco knew she meant muggle London. He glared around at all the people rushing about, their faces in their phones. He couldn't understand her appeal. They had been into a few muggle areas in France and just as she is now, Lyra was fascinated.

"We will see," he came to the stop in front of the platform's concealment charm and nodded to Scorpius. He grinned at his sister and ran through the wall disappearing. Lyra's eyes widened and she looked to Draco in shock. She hadn't come with Scorpius and Draco to the train station last year. She had stayed at the manor with Lucius and Narcissa.

"Will it hurt?" she asked, her voice conveyed her trepidation.

"No darling," he smiled gently and gave her a nudge toward the brick wall. She took a few hesitant steps and looked back at him. "Run if you're nervous. I'll be right behind you." Draco said to reassure her. She seemed to nod with determination and took off at the barrier, quickly disappearing behind the magic.

Draco did a quick check to make sure no one was watching, and was about to run through when a voice stopped him.

"Draco, darling." Her melodic voice chilled him. He turned to see Astoria walking toward him. "Have the children wait for me. I would like to say goodbye." Draco gritted his teeth, ignoring her, and quickly stepped through the barrier finding both Scorpius and Lyra waiting for him. He grabbed Lyra's hand and started down the platform.

"Lyra, Scorpius listen to me." Draco said as they stopped a few meters away from the barrier. "Your mother is here. She came to see Scorpius off last year, and it seems that she is intent on doing it again." Scorpius looked angry, while Lyra looked confused, curious, and a little afraid, but they both nodded.

"Let's not make a scene, understand?" Both the children nodded, but were stiff with tension.

Draco turned his attention to the barrier and waited for his ex-wife to make her entrance. She came through the barrier, and stood in her designer dress and shoes, hand up to block the sun out of her eyes, as she looked for them. When she spotted them, she smiled brightly, white teeth gleaming, and made her way quickly over to them.

"My babies are all grown up, look at both of you going to Hogwarts!" Her voice trembled dramatically with faked emotion. A few of the other parents smiled at her act, not knowing any better.

Scorpius tolerated her brushing her hand over his hair and fixing his collar, but Lyra clung to her father. She was standing as close as possible to him, tucked against his side. He wrapped a protective arm around her and twirled a lock of hair around his index finger. He didn't like that his children were so uncomfortable.

"My little flower," Astoria cooed to Lyra, Lyra shivered, and Draco snorted. "Focus on your studies and make sure your brother looks out for you." She continued to talk but the three Malfoys tuned her out.

Draco wondered why they had decided to get to the station so early. He should have known she would have done this. He knew Scorpius was angry, because of the tension in his posture. He wasn't sure how Lyra was feeling. He knew her curiosity would overcome any suspicion she had for her mother. Draco sighed, and looked out over the crowd.

Potter and Weaslette were here with their family. Two of the boys looked just like their father with untidy black hair. The oldest boy had shockingly platinum blonde shaggy hair with turquoise blue roots, down his part. The young girl had more Weasley in her; her hair was just as fiery as her mother's.

Granger was also here, Weaselbee wasn't. She was saying goodbye to a young girl, who was already changed into her Gryffindor school robes. The poor girl was probably a carbon copy of her mother already. Draco hoped not, Granger took herself way to seriously in school. The only fun she seemed to have was when her life was on the line.

Pansy was here with Theo saying goodbye to their twin girls. Theo held the hand of a five year old little boy. They waved when they saw him, and he waved back. He needed to send them a letter soon, schedule a dinner or lunch.

When he became bored with people watching, he turned his attention to his ex-wife as she gushed over her trip to Milan. Draco couldn't deny that she was attractive. She had the same long, dark, fine brown hair his daughter did. Her grey eyes glinted silver in the sun. She had classic aristocratic features, delicate cheekbones, small nose, pouting lip, milky skin. She was beautiful, outwardly.

In the beginning, Draco had hoped to love her, but she had made it clear that was never going to be a possibility. After Scorpius was conceived she had locked him out of her bedroom. Lyra had been conceived by accident after both of them had too much to drink at the Ministry Gala. She was furious at him for getting her pregnant yet again. After Lyra was born, Draco threw himself into raising his children, not allowing the elves to help. Shortly after Lyra turned six months, Draco found a note on his desk in the study saying she had left and taken off with her lover. Her lover didn't want children so she left them behind.

It didn't matter to him, and the children hadn't noticed a difference. She had never been motherly towards them.

It wasn't until the train whistle blew did Draco took control of the situation, sliding in front of Astoria and kneeling in front of the two children.

"Scorp take care of your sister." He looked sternly at his son, who nodded his head. "Make sure she knows where to go, we both know the prefects are rubbish at their jobs."

"Lyra," Draco started, but stopped when he saw her wet eyes. "Oh, my precious girl," he sighed and took her into his arm and held her close.

"It will be the holidays before you know it, darling." He smiled as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "And Scorp will be there with you. You won't be alone."

"You won't be there," she sniffled and Draco handed her his handkerchief out of his pocket.

"I know, but I am only an owl away." He smiled at her, and the train whistle blew its last warning. He pulled both Lyra and Scorpius to him in a tight hug. "I love both of you, so much. Do well this year."

When he let go of them, Scorpius took his sisters hand and boarded the train. A few moments later, a window opened and both of them waved to him as the locomotive pulled from the station.

"I can't believe how much they have grown," Astoria sighed theatrically, placing a hand over her heart.

"I don't know what fucking game you are playing at, but you will not drag them into it!" Draco growled dangerously as he whirled around to face her.

"Drac-"she started, looking embarrassed.

"No! You made your choice eleven years ago. They aren't pretty dolls that you can show off and discard when you want. They are MY children." Astoria glanced around embarrassed at the people who were watching the exchange.

"Draco, people are being to stare." She scolded in a hushed tone.

"I don't give a damn! You will not be here to see them home on the holidays. You will not be here when I send them back to school. Do you understand?" he growled out. He could see the concerned looks he was receiving from Potter and Granger

"This isn't over," she huffed and turned to walk away. "They are my children too, you bastard."

"They weren't your children when you took off with that Hungarian Quidditch player, now were they?" He seethed watching her walk away and back out of his life, hopefully for good.

* * *

"Lyra Malfoy," Neville Longbottom read her name from the piece of parchment in his hands. Wiping her sweaty hands on the scratchy wool skirt, Lyra made her way to the stool. The professor placed the hat on her head and she waited. She found her brother's face in the crowd and bit her lip nervously, when nothing happened. Scorpius grinned back at her and tapped his temple.

"Lyra Malfoy," She heard a voice in her head and her eyes widened. "Where to put you? Smart, eager to please, loyal, kind, innocent but still brave."

"My whole family's been in Slytherin." Lyra said softly and the hat chuckled aloud.

"Not all of them. Four cousins, one in Ravenclaw, two in Gryffindor, and one in Hufflepuff. Oh my dear, Slytherin is not for you. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor is where you need to be," the hat said thoughtfully and after a moment or two it shouted. "Gryffindor!"

The whole Great Hall was silent, even Professor Longbottom was too shocked to take the hat off of her head. Lyra slipped the hat from her head and wearily got off the stood. She looked over to her brother, his eyes were wide with shock. When someone started clapping, both he and she jerked their attention to the person making the noise. James Potter and Teddy Lupin were standing and clapping. Scorpius and Albus quickly joined in with them.

Lyra made her way over to the two older Gryffindor boys and sat down beside James, who smiled at her. "James Potter, but everybody calls me Jamie." He said as an introduction, sticking out his hand for her to shake. "This is Theodore Lupin, he goes by Teddy or Lupin, and that's Fred, Molly, Vickie, and Rose Weasley." Lyra smiled and nodded to every person he named, all but Rose smiled back.

"Lily Potter," Professor Longbottom seemed to gather his wits and started calling more names out. Lyra couldn't help but to notice the tension in the air around the Gryffindor table. She was a little nervous about it.

"Gryffindor!" Lily came bounding to the table and sat down beside Lyra grinning.

"This is going to be great!" The red headed girl gushed, giving Lyra a quick hug before turning her attention to the rest of the sorting. Lyra smiled and tried to ignore the glare she was receiving from Rose Weasley.

* * *

_Dear Lyra, _

_First off, you never have to ever worry about being disowned, darling. Grand- père was joking with you. There is nothing that you could ever do that would cause us to disown you. I think we all knew you weren't meant for Slytherin. I assumed you would have gotten into Ravenclaw, but I am sure you will do great in Gryffindor. Just remember this; there is a difference in being brave and being reckless. You can be brave and be safe at the same time. It is okay to be a little cunning, to think before you act. In my experience, Gryffindors do not always do that. _

_ About your mother, I do not know what to tell you, except that it is your choice. If you wish to write her, then write. I am not going to stop you or tell you cannot. I will say not to expect too much from her. I do not want to see you get hurt if she doesn't put any effort into the relationship. I will not be mad if you wish to seek her out. _

_ I am glad that you like your classes, pay attention to what the teachers say. Some of the things that they are teaching you are dangerous if you do not follow the instructions properly. Your Head of House had a problem doing that in potions class. He would melt at least a cauldron a week. I remember another student who blew things up because he rushed his charms. So, do your readings and homework and I know you will do amazing._

_ Miss Potter is probably right. People are shocked about you being in Gryffindor. Don't let them get to you. Just keep focused on school, and if they start to harass you, then let a prefect know or your Head of House. Be sneaky about that stinging hex I thought you. You can get detention and lose points if you get caught hexing other students. Keep close to the Potter girl and your brother if it gets too bad. _

_ Tipsy misses you. She misses you reading to her, especially. She has sent lemon squares and some of your favorite cookie dough fudge. I included a bag of sugar quills and pumpkin pasties. Minx should be good for this month. Her treats and a few toys should be in there. Try not to let her scare your dorm mates. Most have probably never seen a full grown Savannah cat. _

_I love and miss you, _

_Papa_

_PS: Let me know if you need anything else. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Writing fanfiction is a way I stay sane in nursing school. I do not write for profit. Any plot, setting, or characters that are recognizable belong to JK Rowling****_. _**

**AN: I would like to thank those who have reviewed. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the next installment. All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta. I read over it 3 or 4 times. If I am not catching it - my brain is just reading it the way I want it read. **

**IF anyone is interested in being a beta - shoot me a message. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Because of the war, the graduating class of 1998 was allowed to return to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year. There were not any psychotic teachers, torturing detentions, or fear hanging over the students' heads. They were given an equal and healthy opportunity to learn and thrive in the school. After graduating from Hogwarts in 1999, Draco took an internship with Gringotts Bank, in Diagon Alley, as a curse breaker. When he was younger he hated being in England. He hated to be around people who looked down their noses at him. So he travelled the world for seven years, working on one case after another. He would stay away for months at a time. Bill Weasley would just owl him the next location and details before he even finished with the case he was managing. .

When he married Astoria in 2002, he slowed down a little. He would take a week to two week breaks between cases, trying to get to know and woo his bride. He quickly understood that his efforts were in vain. She started scheduling their relations around her cycle, only coming to him when she was supposed to be ovulating. Astoria would always get so angry with him if he ever missed their scheduled liaisons. Scorpius was born on December 13, 2005, and Draco informed the goblins that he would only be taking a case a month. And then when Lyra was born sixteen months later, he requested to be put in the research department. When they moved to France, he continued his job from the comfort of the villa, but since both of his children were in at school he wasn't sure if he was content with research any longer.

That was why he was sitting in front of the Senior Goblins office, getting ready to discuss his position with the bank.

"Mister Malfoy," Graylag Dipworth greeted him when he opened the door. Draco nodded in return, ducking his head as he walked into the goblin sized office. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about becoming an active Curse Breaker again," Draco had learned over time, the best way to deal with goblins, to be upfront and to the point.

"Ahh, yesssss," Graylag said thoughtfully. "Both of your children are now in school. You still wish to be able to be in contact with them at all times?"

"Yes, that would be preferable," Draco nodded, leaning back in the chair casually.

"And be able to go to Hogwarts, if ever there was the need?" Graylag said thoughtfully rubbing the thin wisps of his white beard. With a wave of his gnarled hand a tea tray appeared with two cups and a few biscuits.

"Yes sir," again Draco nodded. He took a tea cup and added a spot of milk to it before taking a sip.

"Well, I can give you a case or two a month; or I can reactivate you, then promote you to head of the curse breakers now that Bill has left us." Draco was stunned for a moment. Bill Weasley had left Gringotts a little over two years ago and went to work with the Magical Law Enforcement as a curse breaker. The position of Head Curse Breaker had been open since then. Graylag had been dealing with managing the cases and the other curse breakers, up until now.

"Sir, I haven't been an active curse breaker in over eleven years," Draco said slowly, still trying to grasp the idea of the promotion.

"No, but you were our best and there hasn't been another that has been better. Not only that, the years you spent on research will help you guide and train the new generation of curse breakers. You would still be able to take whatever case you want, but it would give you the freedom that you wish." Draco sat in shock, unsure what to make of the offer.

Draco had taken to curse breaking as a girndylow took to water. He knew he was great at his job, but he had never worked well with others. He was surly, rude, sarcastic, and could be a down right prick at times. Most of the other curse breakers didn't want to work with him, and he didn't want to work with them either. Why Graylag thought it was a good idea to put him in charge of the other ten curse breakers, he had no clue.

"The others won't be happy about this," he said finally.

"I am not worried about the other's Mister Malfoy. I am concerned about our clients, and who will have our client's best interest at heart. You have always had a gift when it came to Defense, even when you were just an intern. You know how to manage your time and other's. I have faith in you." Graylag nodded his head and stood. Draco followed his lead and stooped as he shuffled out the door, behind the goblin.

Draco went directly to his office, thinking about his new job. There was going to be fallout, but he understood Graylag's decision. He had worked for Gringotts nearly twenty years. He was the only curse breaker here, which had that amount of experience. Bill Weasley had helped train him a long with the goblins.

It made sense, he guessed, to promote him. He had worked hundreds of cases during his seven years while he was active. The goblins had understood when he wanted to be with his children. They would send him cursed items and curses for him to research over the years. He had created and been validated for ten counter-curse. He had the most experience and accredited, but he was also the most disliked. He knew Graylag was going to have problems with the others when he announces it to them.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Sherry, his secretary, called his name as he walked past her desk.

She was a tiny older woman, around his parent's age. She had been with him since the beginning. Sherry had made the transition from England to France smooth. She forwarded him his research, and returned the findings to the team. She kept his schedule for meetings, always informing him a day or two ahead when he was needed in England. She even watched his children for him, the few time he needed a babysitter. She had been the loving, affectionate woman that both his children and he need in their lives; a surrogate mother to him and a grandmother to his children.

His parents had never shown Lyra, Scorpius, or him the open affection and love that Sherry showed them.

"Yes, ma'am?" She looked at him worriedly, and he furrowed his brow when she handed him a letter.

"It came while you were in with Graylag," She stood from her desk and followed him into his office with a stack of manila folders and his planner. He looked down to the letter in his hand and saw it was an official Hogwarts' letter. His confusion only grew. Ripping it open he pulled out the small slip of parchment.

"_September_ _15, 2018_

_Mister Malfoy, _

_Your presence is required at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a disciplinary meeting concerning your child, Lyra Malfoy. A meeting is scheduled for seven o'clock in the afternoon. The meeting will be held with the Headmistress and myself. I apologize if this time is inconvenient for you, please send word, and you will be informed of the disciplinary action taken. _

_Thank you, _

_Neville Longbottom _

_Master of Herbology _

_Head of Gryffindor House"_

Draco stared in shock at the short note; Lyra has a disciplinary meeting. His daughter, who cried when a mouse was caught in a trap, had a disciplinary action. He received a summons for Lyra's behavior before Scorpius. Needless to say, he was baffled.

When he looked up he saw Sherry sitting in front of his desk, looking concerned. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Lyra's has a disciplinary meeting with McGonagall tonight."

"Lyra, not Scorp?" she said pausing in shuffling through the files, clearly as shocked as he was.

"Lyra," he confirmed, still staring at the note. Wondering if it had been a mistake, they had to have meant Scorpius. He was the quick tempered, hot head. Just like Draco had been when he was his age. Lyra was the quiet, mellow child; the sweet one.

He quickly replied, confirming the time, and sent the note with an owl.

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

It was six forty-five when he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He could no longer wait at the house, his nerves were shot. He kept wondering and picture situations that could be the cause of this meeting, but he kept coming up short because he couldn't picture Lyra in any one of them. He just couldn't understand what would cause her to get a disciplinary meeting with McGonagall, Longbottom, and himself.

In her letters, she never said that she was having problems with other students. She had even made friends. Not ones his parents approved, but she had made friends. Lily Potter and Killian Greyback were in her year and both were in Gryffindor. Killian was the youngest of four of Fenrir Greyback's children, all boys. She had also made friends with James Potter and Fred Weasley, who were a few years older than her. She was still close with Scorpius and Sabastian Zanbini. Albus Potter had latched on to her, like he had with Scorpius and the rest of his siblings. Heidi Nott was in Ravenclaw, and her sister Cala was a Slytherin. She had told him about friends, but other than the first letter about some students being weary about her – she hadn't written of any problems.

He knew she would never be disrespectful to her teachers. She was quiet, and most likely went unnoticed. Blaise had written saying she was a natural in potions but did her work quietly and quickly, not bothering him with questions. He said it wouldn't have surprised him if she had already read the entire textbook. She knew how to handle potions with an ease he hadn't seen since Snape.

"Oh, I should have known one of your children were the cause of this," an annoyed voice cut through Draco's musing. He turned and saw Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley standing a few feet away. Draco forced himself not to roll his eyes at Weasel's Auruor robes.

"Weasley, Granger," Draco acknowledged with a bored draw. He had quickly schooled his worry and concern into boredom and annoyance when he noticed them. Old habits die hard, and he certainly wasn't going to allow Weasel-bee see him frazzled.

"Hello Draco," Hermione greeted him cordially. They had to deal with each other from time and time with work. They had developed a decent working relationship over the years. "Did they tell you anything other than being here?" Draco shook his head in the negative and peered across the grounds for any sign of Longbottom.

"It's Weasley, Ferret." Ron growled out, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"What are you going on about?" Draco asked annoyed and confused.

"She's a Weasley." Weasel said though gritted teeth. Draco looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell that to the name plate on her door. I am pretty sure it still says 'Hermione Granger'." Draco smirked. He knew that her last name was a sore spot with her husband. She had insisted that she keep her last name when they had married.

"Ronald, Draco can you two just stop?! I swear you two can never seem to act like adults around one another. For Heaven's sake you both are almost forty!" Weasley looked chastised and Draco just scoffed.

"He started it," he retorted with a smirk. Hermione just glared at him, as if to say: 'What, are you five?'

"Hermione, Ron, Malfoy," Longbottom greeted them when he reached the gate. With a flick of his wrist the gates unlocked themselves and opened with a low groan of the metal.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Draco asked immediately, starting for the castle without waiting for the others.

"Miss Malfoy and Miss Weasley got into a physical altercation this morning," Draco turned and just blinked at him. Lyra got into a fist fight, like a muggle.

"A physical fight?" Hermione questioned confused, hurrying along beside her fellow Gryffindors.

"Yes, James Potter had to separate the two of them," Longbottom confirmed grimly.

Scorpius was waiting on the front steps when they reached the main doors. He stood quickly when he saw his father. He sneered at the three others. "She has a split lip and bruises. Weasley isn't any better. She had a bruised cheek and a limp. They wouldn't allow them to go to the Hospital Wing!" Scorpius was fuming. Draco and Hermione turned to Neville with looks of shock and contempt.

"Go to your house Scorpius. I will come see you after the meeting." Draco growled out dangerously, not looking at him but at his daughter's head of house. Scorp's eyes widened at his father's tone and quickly heeded the command.

"Take me to my daughter now, Longbottom." Draco turned to the Head of House seething.

"Hey you don't get to talk to him like that," Weasley interjected.

"Ronald, you heard the boy yourself. They haven't healed them." Granger was just as upset about this situation as Draco was.

"They are children, they fight. A few bumps and bruises aren't going to kill them. Certainly, didn't kill me and I grew up with the twins." Weasley scoffed.

"No, but it made you denser than a rock," Draco shot back at him. "They aren't siblings and this isn't their home. This is a school. Their injuries should have been taken care of by now."

"Draco is right Ronald." Hermione agreed with him. "They should have been taken care of by now."

They reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress' office. Neville spoke the password and the stairs appeared. Draco pushed passed the bumbling Gryffindors and made his way quickly up the stairs and opened the door without knocking. He saw the shock on McGonagall's face, but ignored it and went to Lyra. She was seated in one of the wing backed chairs in front of the Headmistress' desks.

"Mister Malfoy," McGonagall started to reprimand him, but stopped when he quickly swished his wand over the two young girls. Their bruises and torn skin started to heal, the bruises started fading, the skin started to knit itself back together.

"You are lucky I don't report you to the Board." He growled out as he stooped down in front of his daughter and looked her over, noticing the healing wounds.

"Oh my Merlin, Rosie!" Weasley rushed to his daughter's side. "Apple doesn't fall to far from the tree, Malfoy. Your daughter attacking mine, for what? She not pure enough for you?" He growled nastily at Lyra.

"Hold on a minute," Draco tried gaining control.

"Ronald! We don't know what has happened! Why don't we allow the girls to tell us? I am sure this is all just a misunderstanding." She looked kindly at both of the girls. She had met both Lyra and Scorpius before, both had been polite and charming.

"That seems to be the problem Hermione," McGonagall stood from behind her desk and transfigured three of the knickknacks on her desk into chairs. "Neither of them will tell us what started this fiasco."

Draco turned and looked at Lyra. She was staring pointedly at the floor. Come to think of it, she hadn't looked at him since he walked into the office. She hadn't even reacted when Weasley made his accusation. She had sat there, still as a stone, refusing to look at anyone. "Lyra," he tried gently and she ignored him.

"Rose?" Hermione asked her daughter and the girl looked from her mother to Lyra, and shook her head.

"See Malfoy, she is so scared of your kid she won't even tell us what happened," Weasley goaded, as he placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Lyra, darling, you need to talk to me. Tell me what happened." Draco tired yet again and placed his hand on her shoulder. Lyra shrugged his hand off, but otherwise ignored him. Draco blinked in surprise.

"Miss Malfoy," McGonagall stated and Lyra turned her head and stared at the paintings on the wall. Draco was baffled. He had never seen her act this way. When she had gotten in trouble at home, she had always told him. Even if he hadn't found out what she had done, she would come and tell him.

It seemed that the Weasleys were having just as much trouble with their daughter, but she was sniffling into her father's shirt.

"Lyra," he tried again, but did not get any acknowledgement.

"We know that they have had friction with each other since the beginning of term, but we just assumed it was your old family rivalry." Draco's brows furrowed. He hadn't mentioned the animosity between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's. In fact, he had never mentioned the Weasleys to his children. The only thing they knew about the Weasleys was that Ron and Hermione had helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord.

"Lyra Delphinius Malfoy," Draco growled out dangerously to his daughter, finally having enough of this foolishness, and she finally looked up shocked at his tone. "I swear to the gods, if you do not start talking right now; I will rip you from this school and ship you off to Beubatons so fast your head will spin. Do you understand me?" He knew she would start talking. He knew Lyra did not want to be separated from Scorpius or her friends. She didn't want to be alone. He felt a twinge of guilt at her hurt expression, but didn't let her see it. "I will not stand for you fighting and disrespecting your elders."

"I started the physical fight but I didn't do it over the fact of her blood status. In fact, I wasn't the one who was attacking the other because of their family," Lyra said glaring at the Weasley girl. At that moment, Neville Longbottom re-entered with James Potter trailing along beside him. Draco wondered when he had left.

"Master Potter, can you please inform us what transpired between your two housemates?" McGonagall asked immediately.

"Well…."he hesitated and looked over to Rose. "Rose has been getting on Lyra because she's a Malfoy ma'am. She tells her she doesn't deserve to go to school with us and that her family shouldn't be allowed to be free, there other stuff . . . but this morning, she said that Uncle Ron had told her that Lyra's Dad was a coward. He only did things to save his own skin, and called him a worthless human being, and a lot of other nasty things that I don't really feel comfortable saying in front of Mister Malfoy ma'am." James said all this in one rushed breath and looked nervously between the five adults and the two girls. "Lyra told her to quit it and leave her be, but Rose didn't listen. Then well Rose said that Mister Malfoy was a rotten death eater and the likes of Azakaban weren't good enough for him – that he should be rotting away with the rest of his kind. Then Lyra punched her."

The adults were stunned silent when James finally finished. Lyra was finally holding her head up, not ashamed for defending her father. Rose was red with embarrassment and clutching to her father. McGonagall had taken off her glass to polish them. Neville looked a little pale. Hermione was staring at her husband and daughter.

"Rose? Is this true?" Granger asked with a quiet voice and Rose nodded with silent tears coursing down her face. Granger turned to her husband and glared, "This is your fault."

"My fault?" he squeaked.

"Yes, your fault! You have been filling her heads with memories of a boy and a rivalry that only exists in your mind! Where do you think she learned all of that nonsense, hmmm? Predijuce is not inherited, it is learned Ronald." Granger spoke harshly and shook her head.

Draco stood abruptly and looked down at Lyra. She looked up at him wearily, "Outside, now." He spoke and walked to the door to the stairs. Lyra followed him quickly and when he turned around after the door closed she was finally starting to look ashamed for her actions.

"What in the bleeding hell did you think you were doing?" He asked.

"I was defending you! I couldn't allow her to talk like that about you; just like you couldn't allow that man to talk like that about me!" She exclaimed in a huff.

"Yes you can, and you will. I don't care what is said about me, you will not give them the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of you. That's all they want! They just want to be proven right, that a Malfoy is just a wicked as they have always been."

"You told Scorpius never let anyone talk down to him." She argued, her face turning red from frustration.

"You are not Scorpius," he said tiredly.

"Just because I am not a boy means I cannot defend myself. That's what I did! I defended myself! I defended my family! Just like you have always done." She threw her hands up in the air with a huff.

"Tell me Lyra, when have you ever seen me resort to physical violence? When have I ever laid my hand on anyone in anger, Lyra? Pray tell, when I have ever taught you that?! You were never raised to physically harm another person. Those hexes I taught you are annoyances nothing more! They could never harm someone!" Draco hissed quietly, his glare pinning his daughter in her place.

"No, sir; Never," Lyra's voice trembled as she spoke and she sniffled as tears threatened to fall at her father's reprimanding.

"I am extremely disappointed in you. Here I was, trying my damnedest to understand why you could possibly have a meeting like this, and come to find out you have been fighting. It is simply uncalled for!" He paced up and down a few steps as he fumed.

"She deserved it!" Lyra finally said in a choked outburst. Her tears of frustration fell heavily down her cheeks and she wiped them away hurriedly. "The things she said. . .They aren't true, and even if they were when you were younger . . . they aren't anymore! You aren't the person that she says you are! She doesn't need to be spreading lies! I am not sorry for what I did! I'd do it again, if I had to shut her up! You aren't who she says you are. You've never been that person! Not to me." She was choking on her tears, hiccupping and taking huge gulping breaths. She was so upset with the situation, that Draco felt all the fight leave him.

He pulled his sobbing child into his arms, and pulled her down so that both of them sat on the stone steps. She was seated on the step below him and he had both of his arms wrapped tightly around her. He smoothed her hair, wiped her face, and shushed her until she finally quieted down. They sat still and quiet on the steps for a long moment. Lyra had a tight grip on his white oxford shirt at his forearms and rested her head on his bicep.

"I am sorry that I disappointed you," she said quietly. Draco sighed and pulled her tighter against him.

"Lyra, I made many bad decisions in my past; decisions that will stay with me forever. People hate me for them. But just because they hate me or they say nasty things, that doesn't give you the right to hit them. Violence isn't the answer, darling. If there is one thing that I have learned over the years, it is that." He toyed with the loose stains of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"I just can't stand it. I can't stand them saying so hurtful things."

"I know, and I appreciate my little lioness being ready to defend me at a drop of a hat." He said with a small smile and dropped a kiss to the crown of her head. "But there are other ways than physical violence to defend me. The best thing you could do is tell me. Don't let it get to you so much that it builds until it burst, okay?" She nodded and tightened her hold on his arms.

"I love you, my little harp." He whispered after a few moments of silence.

"I love you more, Papa," she said with a small smile

"There is no way possible." Her small smile grew and was radiant.

"Excuse me," Granger said after clearing her throat. Draco turned and saw both her and Rose standing at the top of the stairs. He didn't know how long they had been there, but by the look of embarrassment on their faces; he was sure they have overheard a good portion of his and Lyra's conversation.

"Yes," he said standing up, pulling Lyra with him.

"Rose has something she would like to say to the both of you," Granger pushed the younger girl forward slightly.

"I'm sorry that I said those rude and mean things about you Mister Malfoy. It was very uncalled for," The young girl kept eye contact with him as she spoke. "And I am sorry I have been horrible to you, Lyra. You didn't deserve it." Lyra looked a little weary at the girl, as if she didn't know if she should trust her.

"Lyra, don't you have something to say," Draco insinuated gently.

"I'm sorry I hit you. It was not very lady-like, and I should have never resorted to violence to sort out a problem." She said almost parroted the response that Scorpius would have said in the situation. Draco rolled his eyes, but he was content that she had, at least, apologized.

"Now you two," Draco said addressing the two girls. "If you can't get along in the future, you just avoid one another, agreed." They both nodded at his command.

"Let's go back inside and find out what your repercussions are going to be," Hermione said as she walked to the door. Draco went ahead of her and opened the door, ushering the three females inside.


End file.
